A Doll To Call My Own
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: Road has brought home a new "doll," and Tyki wants to claim it for himself. Lavi has found himself as said "doll." Just what is in store for these two? Will Tyki let him go? Will Lavi want to go? TykixLavi/RatingWillChange/FullSummaryInside/Yaoi/R
1. Para manter ou para matar?

**TITLE: **A Doll To Call My Own  
**PAIRING: **Tyki x Lavi  
**RATING: **T for now. May be bumped to M in later chapters.  
**SUMMARY: **Road has brought home Lavi, thinking nothing could be wrong with having a defenseless Exorcist as her new play thing. However, she hadn't thought about other people's reactions. Especially Tyki's, who begins to take his own liking to said "doll." And he's feeling greedy. Road's doll will soon become his own, and he has more than just playing on his mind. But what happens when it becomes more than just using the "doll?" What happens when it becomes serious? Will Lavi escape this situation he has found himself in? Will he really want to? Nothing can be certain. The only thing that's certain is that nobody will come out of this the same.  
**WARNINGS: **Will contain graphic language, some forms of light torture, and probably yaoi (malexmale sex). You've been warned!  
**CHAPTER TITLE TRANSLATION: **Para manter ou para matar? (To Keep or To Kill?)  
**NOTES FOR PROLOUGE/CHAPTER ONE:** The idea for this story literally came to me in a dream. Do you know how fucked up it is to wake up realizing you've been dreaming of Tyki and Lavi? XD Anyway! This is my second D. Gray Man fan-fiction, and my first multi-chaptered one. The prolouge is just to get the set up part over with. The next one starts the actual story. Have to get the prolouge out of the way sometime, right?  


* * *

  
Killing him would have been easier in the long run, but it wouldn't have been as fun. And fun was something that Road Kamelot lived for. Any thing that could be fun to her, no matter how sickly twisted it was, became just that. So when it came down to either taking the injured Bookman home, or killing him on the spot, she went for the latter. Why? Because, really, what could be more fun than torturing him? Or making him her own little Exorcist doll? He had no longer had his Innocence. Where it was, Road didn't know. Although, she didn't really care either. The redhead was vulnerable now, injured and defenseless. Unconscious. Perfect. And if he refused, she'd simply kill him on the spot, a slow painful death. It was all too devilishly perfect. Either way, she won!

And the whole way home, she had her trademark sadistic grin pasted across her face as she dragged Lavi, the redhead, all the way. Sure, Lero told her it was a mistake. In fact, he had yelled at her. Bringing an Exorcist home? That was insanity. But Road never really had been sane, had she?

"Master Earl is not going to be happy with you, lero! Why are you bringing this Exorcist with us, lero?" The pink umbrella flailed around Road's head, scolding her on her irrational actions.

To which, Road simply smiled, "Lero, you worry too much. If he causes too much trouble, I'll just kill him. The Earl owes me a few favors for dealing with Arc anyway! I'm sure one doll won't be too much." She finished the statement with a childish giggle.

Golden eyes drifted downwards to the arm that she had been mercilessly dragging the Exorcist by, and the smirk grew. She'd have one of Lulubell's Akuma maids clean him up, and then she'd have her perfect play thing. He wasn't Allen Walker, but he would do. And, of course, there was always the very slim chance Allen would come looking for the other Exorcist. Then, she'd have two play things, one being her pretty-eyed crush. Oh, the fun she could have!

And when she took him home, Sheryl Kamelot, her father, was less than pleased. "Cute, little girls like you should not bring home such atrocious play things! An Exorcist? My daughter, what were you thinking?" But he came around, with proper persuasion. How could he say no to that face?

Convincing the Earl came next. But he found no real threat in keeping the Exorcist as a doll. He had no Innocence, and most the other Exorcists probably believed him to be dead. What harm could he possibly cause? And keeping Road happy meant she'd be quicker to do what he needed her to do. Because, really, she'd do what she wanted to anyway.

Jasdevi and Lulubell couldn't have cared one way or another. Lulubell didn't associate much with Road anyway. As for Jasdevi, they figured it would be somebody to do Road's homework for her. After all, wasn't this that Bookman Exorcist? He had to be smart. He could do her homework, which meant she'd stop messing with them.

And as for Tyki Mikk, if Road had foreseen his reaction, she would have killed the Exorcist without giving it a second thought.

And thus the story begins.  


* * *

**CHAPTER END NOTES:** This is entire story is going to be "Tyki's reaction." So leave me some reviews. They're what keep me going, and they make me update quicker!


	2. Luvas Brancas

**CHAPTER TRANSLATION: **Luvas Brancas "White Gloves"  
**NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER: **Is it weird I totally like writing as Road? She's just so devilishly twisted. This will be my first time ever writing as Tyki Mikk, and only my second time as Lavi. Therefore, if they venture into the land of OOC, _please_ tell me. I want to keep them as IC as possible. This chapter was fun to write. I don't really know what else to say. So enjoy!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I forgot to put one in the beginning. Although it should be bluntly obvious, I do not now, nor will I ever, own D. Gray Man.  


* * *

  
Lavi awoke in a relatively big room. The pattern of the walls was almost blinding with its consistent pattern of black and white squares. The ceiling and the floor were the same way. That same consistent pattern. His first instinct was to run, to get as humanly far away from this room as possible. There was only one problem, no door. Immediately, he sat up and rose to his feet. It was surprisingly easy, and this worried him because he knew he had suffered more than a fair share of injuries during the attack. But he decided he'd figure that out later. First, he had to get out of this blinding room.

Hands felt the walls up and down, finding absolutely nothing. No door, no windows. No way out. So he went for his Innocence. Reaching to his leg, where the hammer was usually housed, Lavi noticed he no longer had the hammer. Now that was strange.

"Looking for something?" an eerie voice called out from somewhere behind the Exorcist. A green eye darted to where the voice was coming from. Amidst the floor, a small girl was seemingly fused with the checkers. Her smile went inhumanly far across her face, and her eyes were just two yellow circles. The checkered pattern seemed to be fused with her skin causing her almost to blend into the room itself. Her arms were held up slightly, sleeves hanging well past fingers. Lavi had seen this before, this inhuman form. He had seen it in a dream before, but it hadn't been a dream. He had been in Road's dream world then.

But the redhead didn't have time to think further. The checkered sleeve grabbed his arm and lunged him forward. Both forms disappearing into the mess of squares, and Lavi found himself in a new spot. The injuries he had taken in battle suddenly became very real. It hit fast, and it hit hard. He wanted to curl in on himself, yet when he tried, he was jerked into an upright stance a few seconds later.

"Oho, Lady Road will be very unpleased if you do not let me finish cleaning you!" something called out. The voice was almost mechanic. It was high pitched, and it seemed to sound out each word. Yet Lavi hadn't really heard a word of what the voice said. He turned to see who it was.

It was a lady, or at least it looked like one. She had auburn hair. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, although they seemed dead at the same time. Her figure was almost perfect, and she had the smile to go with it. And if he wasn't near-death and in a strange land, Lavi would have been genuinely impressed. This girl was definitely strike-worthy. A very faint smile spread across his lips. Any negative thoughts were gone because, really, a beautiful woman tending to his wounds was nice. But was she really tending to them? They didn't feel tended to. He glanced down to his arms, wounds uncovered and closing on their own. So she wasn't tending to them. Then just what was she up to?

Thin arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a kiss was planted on his cheek. It stung, and he was pretty sure he had some kind of injury there. Although, it was stranger that somebody was kissing him. Glancing down to the arms, he noticed they were clad in white that frayed at the ends in strangely neat triangular formations.

The person hugging him finally spoke, which was good because Lavi didn't know if his neck could even move at this point. "Ah, my new doll is going to look so good!" Thin fingers pressed against Lavi's cheek and turned his head. Green eye came face to face with a pair of golden, chaotic ones. "We're going to have so much fun, won't we, Bookman?" Her smirk was devious, and her tongue seemed to stick out just a bit.

It hit him that he had been taken captured. The thought alone was weird enough. Why had Road taken him hostage? She was by no means one of the less brutal Noahs. No, of all the ones he had met, she was the most twisted. She wouldn't have thought twice about killing him unless she was bored. That must have been it. She was bored. She had done something similar to this with Lenalee, if he recalled correctly. Only, Allen had come almost instantly to Lenalee's rescue. The other Exorcists probably thought him dead. He was in this on his own, and he had to escape somehow. If not for his job as Bookman, then for his friends back home.

Blind determination drove him to stand up, Road's arms falling off of him. He staggered a few feet, only to fall just a few steps later. Suddenly, he felt a foot on his back, the heel digging against his spine. He closed his eye, wincing in pain. The foot had hit a sore spot, but its owner didn't seem to care in the least. She dug in further.

"Listen here, doll. You're playing with me," Road's tone held it's usual sadistic demeanor, "And we can do it one of two ways. One, you can do whatever I say, and I'll let you live. Or two, you can try to fight, and I can just play with your mind." The foot was removed, only for the Noah to sit on his back. She leaned forward, her lips just centimeters away from his ear. "I'm sure you remember what I'm capable of. I'll break your mind into little pieces, then I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully. Do we have a deal, Bookman?"

Lavi listened to his options, the very few that he had. If he wanted to escape, he would have to play her game. He would play along, and the second he had a window of opportunity, he would escape. He would be free, and he could return to his friends. He could return to his life. He knew as a Bookman, he wasn't supposed to be attached to people. It had been preached to him as long as he could remember, but that didn't stop him. He missed his friends. He wanted to see them. He hadn't even gotten to tell them goodbye. He just had to get out of this. For everything. Friends, jobs, and mostly, to take these Noahs down. It was just a matter of time before he made his escape.

So, he swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. It came out raspy and choked, but it came all the same. "Deal."

And Road's tone went from sinister to oddly childish. A laugh came from her lips as she jumped up, leaving the redhead on the floor. "This will be so much fun!" she exclaimed, glancing at him. Her face scrunched in thought, and she held up her hand. "Now, let my Akuma finish cleaning you up, and then we'll start a game!" With that, the Noah skipped off to find Lero. After all, she couldn't play with her doll alone, could she?

A new pair of feet were in Lavi's eyesight. The figure was clad in black pants. He looked upwards. The figure was a male, clad in a white, long-sleeved shirt that was buttoned, save for the last two. And said figure was removing a pair of white gloves from gray hands. Golden eyes, much less chaotic than Road's, glanced down at the redhead with a look of slight confusion.

"So, you're the new play-thing I've heard about, huh, boy?"

Tyki Mikk.  


* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: **Dun, dun, duuunn~ We meet the imfamous Tyki Mikk, and the fun begins! I didn't want this chapter to be Tyki-centric because I really did feel the setting needs some development. So I'm sorry your yaoi-dose is low for this chapter. Lavi's escape thoughts kind of seem off to me, but I'm my own worse critic. I hope you guys liked this chapter! XD "That thing is a Tyki-idol. Throw it out!""But he's so cute!" I just heard that on television. XD Anyway! moving on. Read and review. It makes me happy! Also, thank you to anybody that has reviewed, put this story on their alerts or faved it!


	3. Gracious hospedeiros

**CHAPTER TRANSLATION: **Gracious hospedeiros "Gracious Hosts"  
**CHAPTER NOTES: **Lalala~sorry for the delays. I had complete writer's block on this. So I went off and had some LUCKY RPness. Epic hotness, and I love my Tyki to death! Anyway, I had this chapter finished two days ago, but fanfiction was being a PMSing whore. :| I love and hate this chapter all at once. Tyki's dialogue is so hard to write. =w= But it has violence. And makes me want to do some rough smut between this two. Oh god, I'm such a perv. Anyway, yeah, enjoy. =w= OH YEAH! This story is now on DeviantArt! Under the story name. c:  
**DISCLAIMER: **The amount of Lucky that would be canon in DGM if I owned it is off the charts. And if it wasn't Lucky, it'd be LaviYuu (My second Lavi OTP). =w= So really, does it look like I own it?  


* * *

Tyki's stare was still fixated upon the redhead who was slowly gathering himself off of the floor. Lavi dusted his hands off on his pants, noticing a difference in material. It wasn't the leathery material that his Exorcist uniform was made out of. Why hadn't he noticed that before? A tired gaze downwards revealed a new outfit. The day jus  
t kept getting weirder. Of course, this was Road's doing. She would have nothing but weird. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know how she had managed to get him into a different outfit. He had to focus on escaping anyway.

"Feeling lost, boy?" questioned the Noah, leaning against the door frame. His arms were folded across his chest. Golden eyes examined the Exorcist carefully, face twisted into thought."Say, you seem to be missing something. You're that Lavi kid, right? Bookman Junior? The one with the Hammer." There was a brief pause as though Tyki was thinking of something else to add. "Ah, that's right! Where is that hammer of yours?"

Emerald eye widened. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He had grown so accustomed to it being attached to his thigh that it was almost a part of him. Subconsciously, Lavi reached down, patting his left leg carefully, only to find that Tessei was not there. He couldn't figure out where it was, or if it was still intact. All he knew was it wasn't where it should be, and he suddenly felt completely defenseless. At least before there was a glimmer of hope, although he had been too disoriented to think about it. But now he was just like another human. In the realm of the Noahs, in the home of the enemy.

His train of thought was broken when the other spoke up once more. "No Innocence, huh? Guess it looks like you'll be staying a while then." Lavi didn't even have to look up to know the other was smirking. He balled his hands into fists. There was no way he was going to be staying for a while. A small bit of panic and pure adrenaline had thrown his body into fight or flight mode, and his Exorcist side told him to fight. There was no way he was going to be able to run other wise. He had to do something, attempt something to save his life. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He lunged forward, fist swinging towards Tyki's face. His efforts, however, were in vain. The fist went through the Noah without touching a single thing.

Lavi didn't have time to remember the Noah's abilities because suddenly, his breath was cut off, fingers clasping his neck and squeezing just enough to constrict the air flow. Then there was a hand squeezing his heart just enough to make it hurt. And tears were forming in Lavi's eye because it hurt so much. It hurt more than anything he had encountered since he went into battle just days before. Long legs thrashed in vain for a few moments. He needed to free himself, he needed to get air back into his body. "If you keep moving, it's going to rip out, you know?"

The Exorcist fell still, arms grasping desperately to the arm around his neck. The world was blurring, and he needed air. He needed to breathe. He could feel his heart beat slowing, no oxygen getting towards his body. But then all the air rushed back into his lungs. A choked cough escaped his lips as his body tried to take in as much oxygen as it could. The redhead laid on the floor in a heap, injuries blinding him with pain, his chest feeling as though it were on fire. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. Just living was proving to be a task at the moment.

"You really shouldn't fight so much. You'll find that we are the most gracious hosts," Tyki finally stated, kneeling down next to the boy whose breathing was slowly steadying and whose vision was slowly coming back to into focus. "And you'll be much happier, and livelier," he added with that same twisted smile, "If you just listen to Road, and myself. You do wanna live don't you, boy?"

Lavi glared to Tyki, giving him an expression that clearly told him to go to hell. Even if it were possible at the moment, he was in no mood to talk.

"You'll come around," stated the Noah, rising to his feet with a shrug.

"Tyki, what are you doing with my dolly?"

Tyki looked up to see the younger looking Noah standing in the door way. Her arms were folded across her chest, and Lero was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, nothing, Road. Just welcoming him to the house."

The redhead didn't try to move as he listened mutely to the two Noahs exchanging words. If he didn't know better, didn't know what they were capable of or why there were gray crosses across their foreheads, he would have assumed that they were just like any other normal family. They seemed so happy, so normal. The thought of that almost sickened him. One had kidnapped him, and the other had tried to choke him to death. There was no way in Hell these two could have been part of a normal family.

"Well, I'll be going now. Have fun, Road," Tyki stated with a smile. He reached down and ruffled the girl's hair before golden eyes drifted back towards the Exorcist. Lavi was now sitting up, a look of anger pasted across his face that rivaled Kanda's glare. And it seemed to please the Noah for his smirk grew wider.

"I'll see you around, _doll_."  


* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES: **=w= Has anybody else seen the dub cast for the series? It's going to fail so hard, I think. =w= Maybe I'm being over-critical. WHATEVER! Did this chapter seem horrible? TAT And is it terribly obvious I'm dying to get to the Lucky-ness? TuT My fangirl wants the love~ x3 And I feel bad torturing my favorite character like this. I mean if you think about it, Lavi's probably in so much more pain than I'm writing out. =w= But I do love Lavi a lot. And this story has a really fucked up RoadxLavi (one-sided) under tone to it, I noticed. XD Or maybe that's just Road being overly possessive. Either way is pretty fucked up. OKAY, I'm done blabbing. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, alerts~ 3


	4. Só Nós Os Dois

**CHAPTER TRANSLATION: **Just The Two Of Us  
**CHAPTER NOTES: **I feel horrible that it's been over a month since my last update. I've been working on some other stuff, but I also couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. However, this chapter is longer than the other three, if that makes up for my lateness any. In other news, there's official clips of the dub out now (And the dub is out too now that I think about it). Are me and my friends the only ones who think the dub is complete and utter fail? Kanda sounds like a 40 year old pedophile. And god, I hate Lavi's and Tyki's voices. Kanda's though! MIGHTY MYOOGEN UNSHEATHE! Please, kill it now. ._. Back on topic! There's some faint beginnings of Lucky in this chapter! And a mention of Sheryl. I decided this is probably going to be alternate timeline, seeing as Hoshino is like giving me no time lapse to stick it in. I like this chapter, I think. For now. I'll probably hate it later. Whatever. ENJOY!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own D. Gray Man, nor will I ever. If I did, I think Kanda's English voice would kill me more than it already does. Poor Mugen.

* * *

Lavi wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had been taken captive. That was one of the many sick quirks about Road. She didn't allow him near windows, his captive quarters didn't have any. But besides not having any windows, his room wasn't as horrible as he would have expected from the Noah. It was much like a doll-house's bedroom. The redhead hated the irony of it. There was a relatively comfortable bed, although he hardly slept in it. There was a dresser, but there wasn't anything in it that Lavi would wear in any other situations. His Exorcist uniform had long since been discarded. Inside the dresser were clothes that would suit a porcelain doll, not a teenage Exorcist.

His current outfit was horrendous in his opinion, and he figured he'd die on the spot if any of his friends saw him the way he was dressed up. It was ridiculous. The jacket was a sapphire-blue, and it looked like something a royal _child_ would wear. The collar annoyed him to no end with the way it ruffled. The dress shoes were uncomfortable. The Bookman apprentice certainly missed his boots at this point.

Glancing down at his outfit, the redhead let out a sigh. Was this really better than being dead? Was this considered aiding the enemy, or "betraying God?" True, he was doing this to survive, but he wasn't aiding them. He hadn't given out any information about the Innocence or the Order. And he hadn't gone against his Innocence, he simply couldn't find it. Briefly, Lavi wondered if Tyki had destroyed it. After all, hadn't he almost destroyed Allen's and almost killed the younger Exorcist in the process? Thinking back on it, Lavi gritted his teeth. There was still anger in him, in the heart he wasn't supposed to have, from the journey to Edo and the time in the Ark. But he pushed the thoughts away. For now, he had to focus solely on escaping and returning to his friends, to his life.

The door to his room flew open. Standing on the other side was a lady, whom Lavi highly doubted was a human, clad in a maid's suit. When she looked up to talk to him, the black star on her forehead became apparent. He had been right, she wasn't human. Or no longer human, that is. She was another akuma, another soul bound to the Noahs until somebody like Allen came along. He shook his head. This war was truly unlike any of the forty-eight he had been through before it.

"_Road-tama _instructed me to come retrieve her dolly," the Akuma maid's voice called to him. It sent shivers down his spine when she spoke. The voice sounding so much like Chomesuke's that he could almost feel himself back in Edo. But her words reminded him of his current situation. Road was calling for him, which wasn't anything he was looking forward to. It wasn't that she treated him badly, most the time. But there were times when he didn't say the right thing, or didn't say anything at all, where she would snap. And Road Kamelot wasn't somebody a basic human wanted to cross. And unfortunately for Lavi, he was at the moment a basic human.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied, following the maid out of his room. They walked down halls covered in pictures of faces Lavi didn't recognize and tables lit by strangely scented candles. There were closed doors leading to rooms and exits he doubted he would ever see. They stopped at a door at the end of a dark hall. The maid pushed the door open and took her leave. Lavi peeked inside.

The room was empty except for black walls, a fire place, a couch and two Noahs; Tyki and Road. Seeing Road there was hardly a surprise. However, seeing Tyki both surprised him and annoyed him. After their last run-in, which judging from how many times he had fallen asleep, Lavi figured was quite some time ago, he wasn't thrilled to see the older-looking Noah. He observed the two for a moment. Tyki was sprawled out along the couch, golden eyes closed. His hands were folded behind his head, hidden under raven curls. Road was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Her legs were splayed out in front of her, and her face was twisted in a pout. The look changed when she looked up to see her "doll" in the door way. Golden eyes sparkled chaotically, as she jumped to her feet and almost skipped over.

"Look, Tyki!" she giggled, arms clinging around Lavi's waist, "My dolly's here to play with me, since you won't." Her tongue slid out from between her lips in a childish manner, something Lavi had realized was a trait of the Noahs. A very childish trait at that.

Tyki's right eye opened, peeking sleepily at the pair. A small smirk took hold of his features. "Why so it is," grinned the Noah, "Aren't you growing tired of him though? You usually bore of toys much quicker than this. Are you still hoping that Allen kid will come to his rescue?" Road didn't reply, although she was still silently hopeful of that. "You're too fond of that boy, Road."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders, grinning at her uncle, "Oh, Tyki, you'll be in love one day!"

It was strange to Lavi how openly Road could talk about Allen, about the fact that she loved him. She had said it in the Ark too. Yet through all her love confessions, she still seemed to want to kill the boy, and everybody else for that matter. Yet, he noticed a strange sparkle in her eyes and a softness in her voice at the mentions of Allen. Almost as though she were human. But that wasn't possible, was it? He certainly couldn't see how such inhumane beings could possibly be human.

"Road, my dear, where are you?" A high pitched, although completely manly, voice called out, affection oozing from the words. It was Sheryl Kamelot, one of the Noahs whom the Bookman had yet to meet.

Tyki sat up, fingers running through long hair. "I think I hear your father calling for you, Road," he stated, leaning back on the couch once more, "Run along. I'll watch your 'doll' for you while you're gone."

Road's face scrunched as if she were thinking about it. She didn't really like to share, especially her dolls. It was almost like asking her to share her Allen! However, her father was calling, and she didn't really have time to take care of said doll. And this was her family. Maybe letting Tyki watch over him for just a few moments wouldn't be too bad. "Okay," she finally replied after a few moments of thought, "But if he acts up, just tell me and I'll kill him myself when I get back."

"Of course. Now run along."

Lavi was left standing defenselessly as the female Noah skipped off in a hurry. Had Tyki called whoever was calling for Road her father? It was another instance that made them seem human. He pushed the thoughts away, almost feeling like Allen. Allen who considered all life to be sacred. He could be terribly naïve, and Lavi just couldn't see the world the way Allen did.

"I guess that means we get to spend some quality time together then, eh, boy?" Tyki's voice was suave, almost cool enough to freeze Lavi where he was standing. "Why don't you come over here and sit?"

It wasn't an invitation the Exorcist felt like taking, but after his last run in with Tyki, he wasn't too keen on disobeying. And it was just sitting down. So grudgingly, the redhead sat on the couch, as far away from Tyki as he could manage. His body was tense, and he didn't try even bother to look in Tyki's direction. He couldn't.

The Noah, however, was not content to simply sit there on separate ends of the couch in total silence. The Exorcist didn't have to look over to notice the weight shifting on the couch, and the Noah sliding to sit next to him. He stared down at the floor, the black color making it look like you could jump off the couch and fall forever. The thought was slightly unnerving, especially considering where he had found himself entrapped. Cautiously, he tapped the floor with his foot to make sure the ground was indeed still under him.

There was an arm snaking over his shoulders that Lavi quickly pushed away. "How rude," the Noah stated, arm resting on the back of the couch. "You're so stubborn. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't broken you yet, or killed you."

Green eye looked over from underneath red locks. He had to admit that he was surprised he wasn't dead yet as well. Thinking back on it, he hadn't been the best 'doll.' Of course, the role wasn't one he _wanted _to fit into. Thoughts of that aside, he didn't see why the male Noah felt the need to bring it up.

"I must admit though," the Noah continued, pulling a cigarette from a package in his pocket, "I'm glad she hasn't killed you yet." He lit the cigarette and took a puff, causing Lavi to cough a bit, before he continued, "You're quite cute, boy,"

The comfort level in the room, which had already been quite low, took a dive at those words. Lavi's eye widened, and the breath hitched in his throat. He turned his head away from the male, his jaw clenched. Those were not the words he had expected, or quite wanted, to hear from the Noah, especially given their history.

"Oh, did that make you uncomfortable?" There was a cool hand pressing against Lavi's jaw. He felt his head being turned in the direction of Tyki. One emerald eye came to meet with two golden ones. "But it's true." A small chuckle followed his statement, and the Bookman shooed away the offending hand

"I have an idea," The Noah had changed the subject upon the small rejection, "Would you care to play a game, boy?"

Lavi glanced back over, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Guess not."

* * *

**ENDING NOTES: **Because I've seen it done ten thousand times, and because I know like nothing about the game, the game will not be Poker. Maybe it'll be Scrabble (Hah, sound familiar, my TLK buddies) or Candyland! I actually have no idea what the game should be. Any suggestions?


End file.
